Mary's Song
by CullenMasen
Summary: Basado en la canción Mary's Song de Taylor Swift Cuando el amor crece desde niños es cuando te das cuenta de que es amor verdadero.


**Mary's Song**

**Basado en la canción Mary's Song de Taylor Swift**

**Cuando el amor crece desde niños es cuando te das cuenta de que es amor verdadero.**

Era verano cuando se conocieron, sus padres eran amigos desde la secundaria, pero vivían lejos hasta que el renombrado doctor Carlise Cullen fue nombrado director del hospital del pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Se mudaron a la casa de al lado, quería estar cerca de su mejor amigo Charlie Swan el jefe de policía del pueblo. La esposa de cada uno se volvió en la mejor amiga del otro, por lo que ya tenían planeada varias reuniones en familia.

Cada familia tenía un hijo, los Cullen tenían a Edward, un niño de nueve años, cabello color cobre, ojos verdes y piel blanca como el mármol, los Swan tenían una niña de 7 años, cabello castaño que llegaba a su media espalda, color café y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Una tarde los Cullen prepararon una parrillada para que los niños se conocieran ya que tenían la esperanza de que se llevaran tan bien como ellos lo hacían.

Bella tenía miedo de conocer al nuevo niño, nunca fue muy sociable por lo que conocer nuevas personas le daba nervios, ese día se puso una blusa blanca y una enagua negra y ato su cabello en una coleta.

Salió al jardín donde podía entrar al jardín de los Cullen ya que ambos se dividían solo por una cerca de madera. Sentado en una manta estaba un niño cabello de un extraño color cobre, vestía una camisa de cuadros color roja y pantalones jeans desteñidos. Se acerco a paso lento hasta que sus padres la notaron y la presentaron a sus nuevos vecinos.

-Bella querida acércate- le dijo su madre amorosamente- te queremos presentar a unos viejos amigos.

-Mira hija – su padre se coloco a su lado y señalo a cada uno de los presentes- él es Carlise Cullen es mi amigo de secundaria y nuevo director del Hospital, ella su esposa Esme y él su hijo Edward tiene nueve años e irá a tu misma escuela.

-Mucho gusto, eres tan hermosa como tu madre te describió- Esme le sonreía de forma tierna.

-Gracias señora- respondió Isabella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nada de señora- le dijo sonriendo- somos Carlise y Esme.

-Mucho gusto Isabella- Le dijo Carlise tendiéndole la mano

-Solo Bella- respondió la niña

-Bueno Bella- volvió a hablar Carlise

-Hola – Edward quien se había mantenido distante sé acerco a ellos- soy Edward Cullen, ¿tu debes de ser Bella?

-Sí- Las mejillas de Bella no podían ser más rojas.

Los dos niños se fueron a sentar a la manta donde Edward estuvo hace unos minutos, el cielo se encontraba más oscuro de lo normal, en alguna parte del pueblo alguien hacia un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, por lo que los 6 se encontraban absortos mirando el cielo cubierto de bellos colores. Para Bella mirar a Edward era como mirar las estrellas.

-Miren – dijo Carlise haciendo una señal con su cabeza hacia los niños que están algo alejados de ellos

Y nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nosotros

Creciendo y enamorándonos y nuestras madres sonreían

Y guiñaban los ojos y decían oh mi mi mi...

Charlie solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, las dos mujeres solo sonreían, para ellos era divertido ver a los dos niños mirarse y sonreírse.

Después de esa tarde las reuniones familiares se volvieron más comunes, era costumbre de ellos cada sábado en la tarde reunirse en la casa de alguna de las dos familias para platicar o cenar, y con el paso del tiempo la amistad de los dos niños se volvió solida como la de sus padres.

Sus padres solían bromear respecto a ellos, pero solo era un juego, después de todo ellos aunque quisieran que sus familias se unieran de una forma especial, no podían forzar nada, pero eso no evitaba que en sus conversaciones saliera el tema de la futura boda.

Sus madres no hacían muchos comentarios, pero cuando escuchaban las ocurrencias de sus respectivos maridos, u observaban a sus hijos interactuar, sonreían y guiñaban los ojos y decía oh madre mía, cuando los veían cerca.

En la escuela se volvieron inseparables, eran los mejores amigos que pudieron pedir cada uno, a pesar de la diferencia de edad ellos se complementaban, se conocían mejor que nadie, y solo había pasado tres meses desde que Edward se mudo con su familia.

Charlie había construido una casa del árbol en el patio que unía las dos casas, cada tarde después de clases o después de que Edward entrenara con el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela solían subir a ella y quedarse por horas, jugando alguno de su juego favorito o solo platicando de lo que habían hecho en el día.

Sus padres seguían planeando una futura boda, pero como siempre todo era un juego para ellos.

Bella en ocasiones sentía miedo de su amistad con Edward, ya que él era un año mayor que ella, sentía que en cualquier momento mientras jugaban él podía golpearla, pero Edward nunca lo hizo, para él Bella era la persona que él debía proteger.

Conforma pasaban los años su amistad se intensifico, ya casi no quedaba nada de esos niños que se conocieron tres años atrás, a pesar de que tenían más amigos, como Emmett, y Jasper que jugaban con Edward en el equipo de futbol americano, o Alice y Rose, pareja de los anteriores amigos de Edward quienes eran las mejores amigas de Bella; Edward y Bella siempre buscaban la forma de estar juntos.

Un día que corrían por los alrededores de la casa de ambos, Bella reto a Edward a que la besara, pero nunca se imagino que Edward si lo intentara por lo que cuando lo vio acercarse ella salió corriendo, para ella era un juego en ese momento pero para Edward no, después de todo ya tenía doce años y su amiga diez, ya no era ese niña de coletas quien lo esperaba hasta que terminara el entrenamiento para poder jugar.

Ahora ella era una hermosa niña que se estaba convirtiendo en adolescente, sus ojos eran cada vez más hermosos y estos junto con sus sonrisas en ocasiones lo dejaban sin habla, pero Edward se decía así mismo que todo era normal, que era producto de pasar tanto tiempo con Bella, pero de igual forma no pensaba irse de su lado ni por un segundo.

Los años seguían pasando, y su amistad creciendo así como ellos, ya no eran esos niños que se conocieron en una parrillada organizada por sus padres para revivir viejos tiempos. Ahora Edward tenía 18, estaba en su último año de secundaria, se había unido al equipo de baseball y descubrió que a Charlie también le gustaba ese deporte por lo que solía practicar con él.

Bella era la estudiante ejemplar, la hija modelo, la mejor amiga de Edward, como siempre estaban juntos sus padres a pesar de que pasaron nueve años seguían con las mismas bromas de siempre, nunca se imaginaron que ese amor que ellos fantaseaban desde hace tanto tiempo realmente estaba creciendo entre ellos dos, aun no sabían lo que era, pero estaba ya en ellos.

Bella ya no era la niña que solía ver Edward, no era aquella pequeña de cabello castaño que huyo cuando él trato de besarla después de un reto.

René y Esme solo sonreían cuando los veían juntos, para ellos no era más que una amistad.

Durante una de sus tantas parrilladas Edward se encontraba jugando baseball con Charlie, Carlise asaba la carne, y Esme y René cortaban las verduras, estaban en el patio de los Cullen, Bella salió de su casa con un vestido azul y su cabello recogido, cuando Edward la vio detuvo el juego y corrió hasta donde ella estaba, tenían dos semanas de no verse ya que Edward estaba conociendo la universidad donde espera estudiar medicina.

Bella lo saludo con la mano, no sabía que lo había extrañado tanto hasta que lo volvió a ver. Edward se apoyo en la baranda que dividía las dos casas. Conversaron de lo que había pasado durante esas dos semanas, aunque la verdad es que se hablaban cada noche.

Sabían que se debían de separar pero no sabían cómo enfrentar ese adiós por lo que pasaban juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando el cielo estaba despejado, cosa extraña en Forks, Edward saltaba la cerca y subía por el árbol frente a la recamara de su amiga para llevarla en su auto hasta un lugar cercano a las playas de la reserva y observar las estrellas, ella con su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo, él la rodeaba con sus brazos y así pasaban todas la noche mirando el cielo.

Cada día el amor entre ellos era más grande, pero no sabían aun como decirlo en voz alta. La separación se acercaba, la graduación de Edward era este día y Bella sentía un nudo en su garganta y lo ojos húmedos, todos pensaban que era porque extrañaría a su amigo, pero era más que eso.

-Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?- Edward con su toga negra se acerco a ella por la espalda y la envolvió en sus brazos pegando su espalda en su pecho.

-Es que estoy feliz por ti Edward- pero ella sabía que no era solo eso, ese día lo estaba perdiendo.

-Algo más te pasa- él la conocía demasiado bien- se que no son solo lagrimas de alegría mi Bella, mírame- la giro en sus brazos para verla a los ojos pero nunca la soltó- yo también te extrañaré, pero nos mantendremos en contacto, lo prometo.

Las lágrimas de Bella rodaban libres por sus mejillas, los ojos de Edward se humedecieron pero evito llorar porque no quería que ella notara que la separación lo estaba matando.

Después de la graduación paso una semana, en la que ellos no se separaron, pero después Edward se tuvo que marchar, debía de preparar todo para la entrada a la facultad de medicina.

Bella no salía de su cuarto, sus padres y los de Edward no sabían qué hacer con ella, todos comprendían que echara de menos a su mejor amigo pero no comprendían que aparte de su amigo, ella extrañaba a su amor de la infancia.

Paso casi 3 años y Edward regresaba para navidad, Bella paso todo el día preparándose para el reencuentro, ahora ella tenía 19 y el 21, pero sabía que no había cambiado demasiado, después de todo seguían en contacto. Solo tenía que reconocer que el niño se había marchado, y que su amigo a los 21 era todo un hombre maduro.

-Hola Bella tanto tiempo- Ella escucho la voz aterciopelada de su mejor amigo. Y se giro para verlo, era más guapo que en el video llamado.

-Edward, - Bella corrió a su encuentro y él la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto del suelo- te he extrañado tanto

-Y yo mi pequeña niña- le beso la mejilla y esta se sonrojo- no podía esperar para verte y felicitarte por ingresar a la facultad de letras.

-Y yo para felicitarte por tus logros mí querido Edward.-

Como siempre se organizo una parrillada en la casa de los Cullen, Edward y Bella no se separaban, pero para todos era normal ese comportamiento.

Edward invito a Bella a salir una noche, quería confesarle todo, es decir, todos sus sentimientos, después de todo en la universidad nunca pudo olvidarla. No importaba que estuviera rodeado de mujeres que lo buscaban, para Edward lo más importante era Bella, su niña.

Fueron al cine y después a cenar, Edward estaba nervioso no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación en la que se confesaría.

-Bella yo quiero decirte algo- se paso la mano por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

-Dime Edward, me estas poniendo nerviosa.- Bella se mordía el labio nerviosa, estaban cerca de su casa.

-Es que veras, yo conocí a alguien, bueno ya la conocía- Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron, pero Edward no había notado que sus palabras estaban siendo mal interpretadas- y la quiero mucho, es muy especial para mí, nunca pensé que la llegaría a querer de esa forma, pero lo hago.

-Me alegra por ti- Bella no podía evitar que su voz sonara débil pero le dolía lo que él le decía- de verdad me alegra que hayas encontrado a una persona especial, sabía que la universidad te haría bien- intento sonreír pero no lo logro, no tenia las fuerzas.

-Bella no comprendes, yo no- pero ella no lo dejo continuar, era demasiado doloroso

-Mejor ahórrate las explicaciones no quiero saber los detalles, espero que seas muy feliz al lado de quien tú quieras.-

-Bella escúchame, no es como tú crees...-

Pero ella se alejo de él y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Edward tardo un poco en seguirla ya que no comprendía lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba confesándole lo que sentía y al otro estaba viéndola llorar.

La alcanzo en la puerta de la casa de los Swan, pero ella no quería hablar, él la tomo del brazo pero ella se soltó y dándole un leve empujón lo quito del camino e ingreso a la casa. Edward no podía dejar las cosas así, pero conocía bien a su amiga y sabia que no iba a ceder tan rápido para que él le aclarara las cosas.

Se quedo sentado en las gradas del pórtico hasta el día siguiente, Charlie le dio una taza de café y tres horas después Bella salió con sus ojos rojos y mirada triste.'

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

-Estoy esperándote Bella- Se puso de pie y la encaro.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- Le pregunto con la mirada en el suelo pero él tomo su rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que te amo- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a más no poder- eso es lo que te iba a decir ayer, pero no me lo permitiste, me enamore de una hermosa niña que conocía hace ya varios años y me pregunto si ¿ella también me ama?- Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar y tardo varios minutos para contestar.

-Yo también te amo- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- lo hago desde que somos niños pero temía que no me aceptaras, es decir no soy la persona que esperan ver a tu lado.-

-Sabes bien que eso no me importa, yo te amo y eso es lo que cuenta.-

Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro a sus ojos, Bella lo miraba con dulzura, no podía creer que por fin podía estar así con su mejor amigo, con aquel niño que la miro una tarde de verano y ella sintió como si fuera más brillante que las estrellas.

Unos pocos minutos más y Edward menciono las palabras que ambos tanto esperaban ''Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?'' Cuando su amiga escucho esas palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y sonreír, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de alegría rodaban libres por sus mejillas.

Por fin sus labios se juntaron y ambos sintieron como si la corriente eléctrica que siempre los recorría cuando se tocaban o rozaban, se intensifico.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron solo pudieron reír, sus padres sabían que algo así pasaría y sus madres no podían creer que lo que para ellas era un juego nada más, termino por convertirse en realidad.

Un año y medio paso, el noviazgo de Edward y Bella solo mejoraba con el tiempo, sus amigos nunca dudaron del amor que ambos se profesaban, y que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían de reconocer lo que sentían el uno por el otro y terminarían juntos.

Una tarde de verano Edward invito a Bella a cenar, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y una sonrisa enorme, Edward por su lado vestía con pantalones grises y camisa negra con los botones del inicio desabrochados, después de la cena en la que se la pasaron hablando de lo que realizaban cuando eran pequeños, decidieron salir a caminar por el pueblo, iban tomados de las manos, no eran necesarias las palabras, solo con sus dedos entrelazados y las sonrisas que portaban, eran necesarias para decirse lo que sentían.

Al llegar al lugar preferido para ambos, una cafetería de nombre la Bella Italia, Edward se en frente del local, Bella lo miro sin comprender, pero cuando vio como él se ancaba y la miraba al nivel de sus rodillas, sus ojos se abrieron como cuando le dijo que la amaba.

Edward la observaba mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, y al abrirla rebelo un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el.

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte cada segundo de mi vida, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward sin duda alguna ni rastro de temor, solo esperaba a que su amada contestara la segunda pregunta más importante que le había hecho en la vida.

-Sí- fue lo que logro salir de la boca de Bella mientras asentía y las lágrimas salían sin contemplación de sus ojos color chocolate.

No pudieron esperar y corrieron hacia donde sus padres para contarles la nueva noticia, y como era de esperarse sus padres se alegraron por ellos.

Un año más tarde una iglesia estaba adornada con rosas blancas y azules, cintas de los mismos colores formaban lazos en las bancas de madera oscura que se encontraban en el lugar. Las campanas anunciaban una boda, y los invitados estaban ya en sus lugares, una inquieta Alice corría por todo el lugar dando órdenes, llevaba un vestido color azul rey fuerte y unos tacones enormes.

En una habitación trasera estaba una nerviosa joven vestida de blanco, su cabello perfectamente recogido y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pero aun así estaba nerviosa. Rosalie con un hermoso vestido rojo sangre que le llegaba a las rodillas la miraba divertida.

-Bella, amiga ya cálmate todo saldrá bien.-

-Como me puedes pedir que me calme Rose, ¿Qué tal si Edward se arrepiente?- La castaña caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Bella mírame- se puso delante de ella y la tomo por los hombros- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Sabes que Edward te ama, lo hace desde hace muchos años, no debes de dudar.

La castaña la miro y asintió. Las campanas de la iglesia dieron el último aviso, y en otra de las habitaciones un joven enamorado que portaba un traje negro de diseñador se miraba por cuarta o quinta vez en el espejo.

-Amigo yo pensaba que las mujeres eran las que más se miraban en el espejo- Emmett se reía desde el sofá

-No lo molestes Emmett, tú estabas igual o peor el día que te casaste con Rose- Jasper quien estaba en la puerta dio su opinión además de que al ver a Jasper en la puerta significaba que el momento había llegado.

La musca nupcial inicio y la hora había llegado, Charlie tenía a Bella sujeta de un brazo, Carlise se encontraba al lado de su hijo y René y Esme lloraban en la primera fija. El sacerdote dio por comenzada la ceremonia, y Edward y Bella solo se miraba a ellos y al hacerlo a los ojos podían ver todo lo que sentían.

Dijeron acepto y sellaron su juramento con un beso y los aplausos cubrieron el lugar que antes estaba en silencio. Caminaron por el pasillo sintiendo como los pétalos de las rosas caían sobre ellos, todos los esperaban a fuera, cada uno abrazo a sus padres y los de su pareja, sus amigos e invitados dieron sus en hora buena, y de nuevo un beso sello lo que prometieron antes.

El tiempo pasaba y se fueron a vivir a la casa de Bella, ya que sus padres se marcharon a vivir a los Ángeles. Casi un año después llego al mundo Renesme, una hermosa niña físicamente igual a Edward, pero con los ojos de su madre, y dos años después nació María Ángel una niña igual a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre.

-¿De nuevo recordando el pasado?- Una voz aterciopelada que ella conocía tan bien la sobresalto.

-Es una buena historia- contesta mirándolo, están de viaje en la Isla Esme donde fue su luna de miel, sus hijas ya tiene cinco y tres años. Bella estaba en el muelle mirando el atardecer y el mar.

-Si que lo es- le da la razón mientras la abraza- es mi historia favorita.

Se quedan abrazados por largo tiempo, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿Sabes una cosa Edward?-

-¿Qué Bella?-

-Cuando yo tenga 87 tu tendrás 89, pero no importara la edad, ya que te mirare como las estrellas y me daré cuenta que brillas más que ellas, así como lo note aquellas tarde de verano en la parrillada cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando yo tenía 7 y tu nueve.

Edward la mira directo a los ojos y sonríe, tiene entre sus brazos a la persona que casi completa su vida ya que dentro de la casa de la Isla se encontraban dormidas las otras dos personitas que terminaban de completar su mundo.

_**Hola, esta una historia que me surgió cuando vi el video de la canción, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, y pronto subiré capítulo de las dos historias en proceso.**_


End file.
